If $x \diamond y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$ and $x \triangleleft y = 4y+4$, find $(1 \diamond 6) \triangleleft -2$.
Answer: We don't need to find $1 \diamond 6$ because $x \triangleleft y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \triangleleft -2$ $ x \triangleleft -2 = (4)(-2)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \triangleleft -2} = -4$.